Crossroads
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Alice is a powerful demigod in her day. But a little to powerful so her mother sends her to a different dimension. Where she thinks she is the only one of her kind. She changes the fate of her newly found friends. Alice thinks she is there to save them but they are there to save her as while. Sister vs. Brother. Good vs. Evil. Who will win?
1. Your Crossroad Has Came

_**Hey every one Thought about doing a crossover between Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. The main OFC is going to be from Percy but ends up in Harry's world. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OFC AND PLOT! ! ! P.s. This has nothing to do with the books and things will change. Some people who lived might die and the same with the people who die might live. And what ever is in Greek I put in English at the very end of it. And in the Nectar and Ambrosia can do more then just feel demigods. I know in the Percy Jackson its only used for food or healing. But that back home but in Harry's world its more then that. I'm not going to say what it does. You just have to read and see. Hope you like it. **_

_**Chapter 1: Your Crossroad Has Came**_

_**Alice's POV**_

I was in Britain helping the demigods get to the safe zone. So that they can get to Camp Half-Blood/Camp Jupiter.

My mother make a portal from both camps to make one. If you step threw it you be transfer to the other camp in seconds.

There are portals all over the world in safe zones to get other demigods to the camp safely. Since the war was over there wasn't a lot of demigods left. So the Gods make safe zones to bring them to the camps.

But as I left the demigod I ran into my mother Hecate The Goddess of Magic & Witchcraft, The Goddess of Crossroads and The Goddess of the Mist.

There was some fear her eyes.

"What wrong mother?"

I said and she grabbed me and we vanished.

"Your in danger my child and now you at a crossroad. You have two paths to choose from. You can stay here and die or go to a different dimension."

She said and I didn't know what to do.

"What did I do wrong?"

Came out of my month. A sad smile fell on her face.

"Nothing you did it was me. You must choose now."

She said with more urgent in her voice. My mind raced.

"I thought you didn't have the power to open a portal to a different dimension?"

I said. Mother told me that there was a lot of different dimensions. But she didn't have the power to open it.

"I don't have the power but you do. I can show you how to open it." She said. I bit my lower lip.

"I take the different dimension."

I said in a low voice. She kissed my forehead and handed me a black backpack.

"Every thing you need is in the bag."

Then she touched my forehead showing me how to open the portal. As I opened it I turned to look at her.

"How will I know if I picked the right one?"

I ask and she knew what I was talking about.

"You will pass a few dimensions which ever one that feels right go for that one."

Hecate said to me. Before I could say anything she pushed me threw the portal.

I fell threw darkness then light. I closed my eyes and left my body fell for the magic that was in my blood.

Nothing but then I felt a strong power that felt like magic. But it was different from mine.

I turned my body that way and headed for that dimension. As I came out of the portal I fell out of the sky.

_** Was this her plan to kill me ether way?**_

I thought as I fell to earth. Then I felt the wind blow around me and I closed my eyes as the ground came closer to me.

But I didn't hit it. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I stopped a foot from the ground.

The wind slowly put me down. I had my bag with me as I started to walk.

I could fell evil magic and good magic fighting close by. I changed my shape into a red wolf.

I had my bag in my month as I ran. While I'm in my wolf form my scents of direction was a lot better.

I know my mother's animal is the dog but the wolf was the first dog so I took its shape. As I ran I came to the spot.

I put my bag behind a bush and moved closer. There was a old man in the middle of a group of people.

They had wands pointed at him and he had his at them. I couldn't tell what they were saying, I was to far away.

As I watch the old man was bleeding.

_** Another crossroad.**_

I thought to my self. Being the daughter of the Goddess of Crossroad. That's how I see the world as. Crossroads is everywhere if you think about it.

I could leave the old man to die. Or I could go and try to save him.

Or I could sit here and watch them kill him then I could go and kill them for killing the old man. But I wasn't like that, I moved slowly around them as I moved I grew bigger.

Then before anyone could move I ran and jumped on the man that was in front of the old man. I sang my fangs into his neck.

As he fell I snapped his neck. As I let go I let my power leave my body sending the bad men a few feet away.

Then I turned my back to the old man and turned back into a human. As I did that I pulled out my sword and shield.

"Stay here will I get them."

I told the old man. Before he could speak and I ran and ducked under the first one and cut him in half.

I felt magic coming towards me. I put my shield up and the spell bounced off and hit the person that sent it.

He or she fell dead. The others vanished.

I couldn't fell their magic so I ran back to the old man. He leaned up against the lamppost.

"Are you ok sir?"

I said as I make my sword and shield vanish.

"Yes but I need to get back to the other to tell them."

He didn't go on but he couldn't stand. I bend down to look at his leg. It was bad and wouldn't be walking for a while.

"Let me heal your leg."

I said as I muttered under my breath and touched his leg. When I got back up on my feet.

The old man was looked at me with sparkling blue eyes.

"How did you do that?"

He said to me.

"Magic."

I said with a small smile.

"I see that. Were did you come from?"

He asked but I looked away just remembering what happened.

"You need to get going before they come back with more."

I said in a sad voice.

"Why did you help me?"

He said and I looked at him.

"Cause your magic is good theirs were evil."

I said and he smiled more.

"I would like to talk to you more would you like to came back with me? I might need help walking."

He said and I nodded. I didn't have any place to go.

"Ok just take my elbow and we get off."

He said. Before I did that I made my bag flew at me and once I had that.

I took the old mans elbow and he turned on the spot. As he did this it felt like I was being sucked into a small tube.

Then every think was normal. I let go and fell to my knees taking in deep breaths.

"Are you ok?"

He said as he put his hand on my shoulder to steady him self.

"Yes I never done anything like this before."

I said as I got up and put my bag on my back and helped the old man. Down a path in the woods.

Nether of us talked then a house come out of the woods.

_**No One's POV**_

The Marauders and Lily were sitting in the kitchen waiting for Dumbledore to come back.

"Were is he? He should have been back by now. You don't think anything bad happened to him?"

James said as he held his wife Lily's hand.

"Don't worry love he be back soon."

She said. Then Sirius yelled cause he was looking out the window. "He's back!"

He said as they ran out the back door to their head master. When they got their none of them saw the girl that was holding him up.

As they took him in to the house and sat him down. They started to ask him wait happened.

Then Dumbledore started to tell him.

Alice was left standing out side not sure if she should follow them. But they didn't seem to see her.

So she walked out of the woods and laid in the cold grass. The stars were shining bright.

Alice didn't have time to just lay down and look up at the stars. She pulled her bag closer and opened it.

There was a letter on pined on the inside of the flap. Alice took it off and started to read it.

_** My dear Alice,**_

_** By the time you read this you will be safe. I couldn't tell you in person but you cant never return to our dimension. If I told you when I saw you. You wont have left and I would have watched you be killed. I hoped I had more time with you. **_

_** I know I didn't have time for you and our brothers or sisters. But you are more powerful then them. That's why I kept you far away form the other gods. You are just like me. **_

_** I gave you all the powers that I have. I knew you didn't understand some of the power that you willed. You know my history, use it to help you live. I made sure that you cant open the portal to any other dimensions. After you fond the one you wanted that's the only one you will live at. Make that on your home and keep it safe. I gave you a gifted before you left. **_

_** I'm not going to tell you but when the time is right you will feel the gift. When that happens another letter will come. I want you to know that I'm proud of you. Sorry that I made you to powerful. **_

_** I knew the crossroads when I did that. But I just hoped that it would have turned our better. **_

_** LOVE,**_

_** HECATE **_

Tears were running down Alice's face. Alice jumped to her feet and started to scream.

Dumbledore finished telling the other what happened. When they heard someone screaming out side.

They ran out with there wands out. Once out side they could hear what the girl was saying.

"MOTHER WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! MOTHER I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ALONE! ! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" They didn't know what to do. Dumbledore stood next to Sirius. "MOTHER, MOTHER WHY! ? !"

They knew she was crying. She fell to her knees then she raised her fists and hit the ground hard.

They didn't expect the ground to shake.

"What or who is she?"

James side and he moved in front of Lily.

"Should we bind her?"

Sirius said. At this the girl flew to her feet and faced us and fire formed in her hands and went up her arms.

But then she looked at Lily and the fire went out and she sat back down. Her back towards us and she cried into her knees.

"She's not from here."

Dumbledore said softly as he moved closer to the girl. The other followed him.

"Would you like to come in and warm up?"

He said and the girl looked at him. Her green eyes were red and she nodded.

But he thought her hair was blonde not black? She struggled to her feet and she picked up her bag.

She took a step and her legs gave out. Sirius caught her and they looked at each other for a while.

Then he smiled at her.

"Let me help you."

He said as he moved his arm around her waist and put her arm around his neck. As they walked Lily was smiling a little at the way Sirius was smiling at the girl.

Back in the kitchen Sirius put the girl in a chair. She looked like she been threw a lot.

"Would you like some tea?"

Lily asked softly to her. She looked up at her.

"Do you have anything strong to put in to it?"

Alice said.

"How old are you?"

Lily asked.

"19 going on 20."

She said in a weak voice. Lily nodded and make her a cup of hot tea and put some fire whiskey in it.

Then she gave it to the girl. Alice down it and moved the cup away. "What's your name?"

James asked Alice. She moved her green eyes at him.

"My name is Alice."

Alice said in a dead voice.

"Why were you scream for?"

Remus asked her. She moved her eyes towards him.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

Alice said as she put her arms on the table then put her head on them. "Try us."

Sirius said. Alice's hair turned blonde.

But with all the dirt that was in it you couldn't tell.

"Fine. I'm form a different dimension which is very different form this one. Back home the Greek and Roman gods are real. They have kids with mortals also know as demigods. My mother is Hecate the goddess of Magic & Witchcraft, The Goddess of Crossroads and The Goddess of the Mist. But she also has more powers then that. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades gave her control of the sky, ocean/water, and the dead."

Alice said and they were just looked at her like she was crazy.

_ 1_*"_Το ήξερα ότι δεν θα με πιστέψετε."_

Alice is in Greek. None of them beside Dumbledore understood her. "What the bloody hell did you just say?"

Sirius and James said at the same time. But it was Dumbledore who spoke.

"That was Greek and not a lot of people around here knows how to speak it so good."

He said.

_ 2*"Αχ ξέρετε Ελληνική τότε να τους πούμε. Είναι τραντάγματα και αν με τσαντίσεις θα τους ψητό."_

Alice said to him. Dumbledore didn't know if she meant it or was just playing around.

"What did she said?"

James said.

"I don't think you want to know."

Dumbledore said. Alice looked at him.

"If you piss me off I will roast you."

She said and no one talked. Then she rolled her eyes.

"I was just kidding. I will cut you in half."

She said as she pulled her bloody sword out of nowhere. Every one watched her pull out a black cloth and started to clean the blade.

"Really?"

Lily said in a weak voice. Alice looked at her.

"No I don't kill the innocent or the good."

Alice said as she pulled out this stuff and started to put it on her huge sword. That is after the blood was gone.

"Why?"

Sirius said. Every one looked at him

"Cause they don't need to die. I seen a lot of young demigod killed by monsters. Most of them are ripped apart painful. Other die much worst. Greek demigods don't make it to see their adult years. That's why I found them and sent them to the camps."

Alice said.

"Life is nothing but Crossroads."

She said as she started to work on her sword again. No one really understood why she said that.

Then her eyes turned black and she started to speak in Greek again. But this time her voice was different it was softer and darker.

_ 3*"Είναι κοντά θα πρέπει να αποφασίσει σταυροδρόμι του. Θα πρέπει να επιλέξουν μεταξύ εξουσίας και τους φίλους του!"_

Alice closed her eyes and she looked at them. Dumbledore stared at her.

"I thought you said your mother is Hecate?"

He said and Alice looked at him.

"She is but she is also the cousin of Apollo The God of the Sun, Light, Poetry, Healing, Truth, Plague, Prophecy, Music, Arts, the Oracle, and more. So Healing, music and oracle is some of my powers. But the oracle prophecy's only comes to me when I can change it so save life's. I'm not a Oracle only the prophecy's of some came to me."

Alice said as she put up her sword. But before any one could say anything the front door banged open and people were yelling for help.

The others ran and Alice slowly got up and followed them. When her eyes fell a pawn the little ugly man.

Rage built up inside her and she didn't know why.

_1*_ I knew you wouldn't believe me.

_2* _Oh you know Greek then tell them. They are jerks and if they piss me off I will roast them.

_3* _He is near he must decide his crossroad. He will have to choose between power or his friends!


	2. Alice Joins The Marauders

_**Chapter 2: Alice Joins The Marauders **_

_**Sirius's POV**_

When I first saw Alice she has this thing about her. That made me want to be beside her.

But then she tells us that she is a demigod and she is from a different world. Then she pulled a sword out of nowhere.

If she really can do magic that's good but she can do it with out a wand. That scars me but I wouldn't never said that out loud.

Then Peter came in yelling for help. We ran into the room and helped him put Michal on the couch.

He was bloody and it didn't look like he was breathing. Dumbledore moved over him started to heal the man.

"Peter are you ok?"

I said as I looked at my friend. He gave me a small smile.

"I be fine. They knew where we were going to be at."

He sounded scared. Poor guy he isn't meant for this kind of thing. Then I started to hear a growling sound. I turned to see Alice looking at Peter growling like a dog.

"Alice do you think you could help me?"

Dumbledore said. She moved fast over to Michal.

Then she started to mutter in Greek and put her hands on his wounds. They started to heal and he started to get some color back.

But one wound wouldn't stop bleeding. Alice took of her black shirt and wrapped our his arms and tied it.

As she did this I saw the scars on her body. One of them looked like she got attack about a animal.

Then she moved her hand back behind her. Her black bag came flying into her hand.

Then she started to look for something. Then she pulled out this plants and stuck it in her month.

She chewed it then took it out and put it under her shirt. Michal's eyes flew open and he tried to sit up but Alice put her hand on his chest and push him back on the couch.

"Its going to burn but it will heal it. But it will scar."

Alice said as she wiped the blood on her hand on her jeans.

"What kind of plant is that?"

Lily asked her.

"Its from Mount Olympics. I don't remember the name of it. But it can close any cut and stop the bleeding and heal the veins that need to be healed."

She said as she stood up.

"Do you mind if I take a shower to wash off the blood?"

She said to Dumbledore. He nodded and I showed her to the bath room.

After that I walked back and helped James move Michal to the other room. Then went to the kitchen.

Lily was sitting down eating. I noticed that she has been eating a lot. As we waited for Alice to come out. We heard something breaking and we looked around as Alice came in and her hand was bleeding.

_**No One's POV**_

Alice got out of the shower and was looking at her self in the mirror. Alice was in a towel cause she forgot her bag in the sitting room.

Alice was so mad at her mother for doing this to her. Alice knew she didn't have any friends and kept to her self.

Her anger grew the more she looked at her self. Alice's blonde hair as long just like hers.

Her eyes were just like hers. Everything about Alice reminds of her mother.

Then she hit the mirror messing up her hand. Blood dripped down Alice's hand.

She pulled out the glass then left the bathroom. Alice walked into the kitchen to the to the sitting room faster.

They watched Alice as she walked into the room. The others followed Alice as she sat on the now clean couch.

Alice put her good hand into the bag looking for it. Then she found the bottle and pulled it out.

Alice put two drops of Nectar onto her bleeding hand it closed up. "What is that?"

Lily said.

"Nectar."

Alice said and they looked at her.

"It's the drink of the gods. It can heal mostly anything. But demigods have to be careful not to drink to much of it. Cause to much of it can kill us. We burn from the inside out. Same goes of Ambrosia. But mortals cant eat or drink it with out dieing."

She said as she put the bottle back into her bag and stood up to go and get dress. None of them stopped her.

Once she was out of the room. James spoke.

"Do you guys believe what she is saying?"

Every one didn't say thing. Peter didn't know what was going on. "Yes."

Dumbledore said softly. They all looked at him.

"How do you know she's not lying?"

Remus said.

"Cause you didn't see her fight. She has magic but she use a sword and shield and she turned into a wolf. The dog is her mothers animal. Wolfs were the first dogs. The power that comes off her isn't like ours. Her hair is blonde but it was black."

He said. But Sirius got the feeling he was keeping something from them.

Then they heard someone clear there throat. They looked to see Alice was back.

She was in all black again. She was looking at Peter again and there was a low growl coming from her.

"Why are you growling at me for?"

Peter squeaked.

"I don't like traders."

Alice said and Sirius could feel what the other were thinking about. Could it be Peter?

But he is their friend he wouldn't do that. Peter looked scared now. "What are you talking about?"

James said as he got to his feet and put his arm around Peters shoulder.

"He has the trader vibe coming off him. I don't know how to put it. Every emotion has a kind of magic. So does friendship, love, trader, and other things. I meant my far share of traders to know the feeling and magic that comes off."

Alice said. Sirius couldn't believe his ears.

_**Alice's POV**_

They were looking at me. I didn't know why there were looking at me like that.

I get that look a lot back home. I could live with out that look.

"If you don't believe me asked him or look into his mind. I don't know what kind of things you have to get the truth out. But use it and see for you self."

I said but the one named Peter his hand was slowly going to his pocked.

"You have a crossroad to choose now."

I said and he stopped and looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

He said to me.

"You could do what you about to do and I will kill you. Or you could tell them the true and turn over a new leaf and have friend that love you. Or you could run and be lone with no one but your _new_ friends."

I said and he looked at me. He didn't know what I was talking about. He was thinking.

"The crossroads are never easy. I should know I taken a lot and most of them got people killed. I tried my best to save them but it didn't turn out good. They will be hurt and they might not trust you for a while or a long time."

I knew he was thinking up of something to get them on his side.

"I seen each path you could choose. The one you on right now. Will kill two of your best friends. Then you frame the other one. You fake your death and go into hiding. The other will live his life alone and then the three of you do meet again you will die one by one. If you choose that then I will kill you right here and now. I rather save their lives then let you rip apart a family."

I said as tear ran down my face.

"A family shouldn't be torn apart if it can be helped. I never had a family. Living on the streets fending off monster. Eating out of garbage cans to stay alive. I cant sit by and let that happen to a family."

I said and I could feel their sadness for me. But I didn't need them pitting my.

Then he moved away from his friend.

"He will fall as soon as I know how to kill him."

I said to Peter. He turned and looked at me.

"How could you kill him? He is to strong."

The other didn't know who we were talking about.

"He's not a god so he can be killed. I tried to kill a god once and I got cursed."

I asked as I could feel the full moon getting closer.

"I just need to get close to him and see what he fears most."

I said and Peter dropped to his knees. Then he started to cry as he told his friends about him being a spy and everything.

None of them spoke they just looked at him with shock and hurt. I moved out of the room and slid down the wall in the hall way.

Then they started to yell and fight. Dumbledore got up and stopped it. I was to tired to see what happened next. Cause my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

I rolled over and the pillow was so soft. I must have just dreamed that up.

Then I heard voice's.

"I cant believe Peter did that. He got a lot of our friends killed. But how do we even know Alice isn't like him? What if she is here to replace him cause he cant do a good job?"

Sirius said to someone.

"I know but what if she is from a different world and she is here to help us?"

Said Remus. I laid still wishing this was a dream.

But no matter how hard I closed my eyes this wasn't a dream. Then I got up and they looked at me.

"How did you sleep?"

Remus asked me. I tried to remember if I had a dream or not.

"I guess I slept ok. No dream or nightmares. Weird."

I said as I put on my shoes.

"Why is that weird?"

Sirius said to me.

"You wont understand. You think I'm lying about were I came from." I said as I walked to the bathroom. I washed my face not looking in the mirror.

Once I was done I came out and went into the kitchen. Lily and James were there.

"Were is every one?"

I asked to see if they would tell me.

"Every one has jobs or on a mission."

Lily said as she gave me a small smile. I smiled back as I sat down. James looked at me waiting to see if I do something.

"I'm sorry about your friend."

I said. They didn't say anything.

Sirius and Remus came in and sat down.

"I didn't want any one to get hurt."

I said even lower. Still no one said anything.

My right leg started to shake cause I couldn't stay still.

"What's wrong with you? What do you have ADHD?"

Sirius said and the other guys started to laugh.

"Yes I do have ADHD all demigods have it and we are dyslexia."

I said and that shut them up.

"Sorry I didn't know."

Sirius said but I just got up and went out side. I laid in the grass. Then I started to do sit ups. When I had down time or mad I work out. After a while I rolled over and did push ups. The more I thought about it the more I got mad.

_** Why in hell did my own mother would send me here?**_

I thought to my self as I pushed up and was on my hands. From there I started to go push ups.

Then I heard someone clear their throat. I leaned forward and then stood up.

I looked to see James and the others were standing behind me.

"You look all sweaty."

James said as he smiled. I wiped some sweat off my face.

"So?"

I said with out smiling. He's smile faded.

"Your not a happy person are you?"

He said to me.

"Not really. _My_ kind don't have happy life's. . .while the Greek ones at lest."

I said as I held a hand full of fire. I made it into a ball and was playing with it.

James looked at me and I couldn't read his face.

"That's so sad."

Lily said to me I smiled at her.

"Not really that's how our short life's are."

I said as I threw up the fire ball and caught it again. Sirius was watching me and he had a smile on his face.

Like he was enjoying watching me.

"Will since you here you can have a long life."

Lily said.

"Yeah I guess."

I said trying to keep out the hate in my voice. But it didn't work out so while.

"Would you rather be back in your world fighting for your life. For the rest of your life?"

Remus asked me.

"I don't know. At lest I wouldn't be the only one of my kind. Besides no one here wants me. I never asked to come here."

I said. No one said anything so I went inside.

I sat on the bed and closed my eyes.

_** They will never know what its like to be me.**_

I thought to my self. I rolled over onto my side and balled up.

_**No One's POV**_

Then Alice felt a different but familiar magic. Alice jumped to her feet and ran out side and closed her eyes.

It felt like Alice's mother magic or hers but not as strong. Then Alice felt someone put their hand on her shoulder.

And with out thinking she flipped them over and then let go after seeing Sirius looking up at her.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I forget I'm not back home."

Alice said as she help him up.

"Its ok I shouldn't have touched you. I saw you get up and you looked like something was coming. I just wanted to see what was going on?"

He said and Alice closed her eyes but the magic was fading then it was gone.

"I felt a different kind of magic. The same kind like my mothers or mine. But it wasn't strong or they were to far away."

Alice said with a smile. Cause if it was a demigod then she wasn't alone.

"What are you smiling for?"

Sirius said.

"I might not be the only demigod here."

She said with happiness in her voice. Sirius didn't know if that was a good thing.

If what she says is true. Then if the Dark Lord gets one or both of them on his side we are done for.

"Why do you have that sad look on your face?"

Alice said bring Sirius out of his thoughts.

"Sorry just thinking. If there is another demigod. Will he be like you nice and good?"

He said carefully not to make Alice mad. Alice looked at him.

"I'm not sure. There are some good demigods and there are evil ones. But I couldn't tell by his or her magic. Unlike yours our magic comes from our mother. So who ever the demigod is my brother or sister."

Alice said and Sirius looked at her.

"What a minute. They are you brother or sister? Why didn't you say you have brothers or sisters?"

Sirius said. He was shocked and a little mad that she didn't say anything.

"My mother has a lot of kids. But they are only my half brothers and sisters. Not a lot of gods go back to the same person. Only a few that does. I don't have a whole brother or sister. My father was killed when I was younger. My mother helped me stay alive on the streets. She didn't want me to go to Camp. So I grew up learning out to fight and us my magic."

Alice said as she looked at me with sad eyes now.

"She even had a place for me to make my weapons. And a safe place to sleep at nights. But I don't understand why she made me leave. I thought she loved me. I guess I wasn't good enough for her."

She said as tears ran down her face. Sirius could tell the Alice was a crier.

And with out thinking Sirius pulled her into a hug and Alice put her arms around his waist. She cried into his shoulder for a long time.

Once Alice stopped shaking and her breathing claimed down. Sirius rubbed her back not knowing what he should do.

Sure he's been with birds but that was just shagging. But he never done anything like this before.

Then Alice pulled away and Sirius didn't want her to but he let her. "Sorry I'm so pissed."

She said in a husky voice from crying.

"Its ok if you every need someone to talk to let me know."

Sirius said. Then he put his hand into her and pulled her into the house.

When Alice fell asleep Sirius walked into the kitchen were is friends were at. They looked at him.

"How is she?"

Lily asked. Lily felt sorry for the girl and wanted her to be ok.

"Alice is fine. Sad and pissed at her mother."

Sirius said. James his best mate looked at him.

"How do you know what?"

James said.

"She told me. What she said is so sad. Her father was kill when she was young and her mother kept her on the streets. There was a camp for them I think but she didn't want Alice to go. She seemed ok with living on the streets. And the rest you know."

Sirius said. The others didn't say anything for a while.

"Alice is our age and I don't think I could have done what she have done."

Lily said softly. James rubbed his wife's hand.

"Yea but still she's not like us."

Remus said. Sirius looked at him.

"She my not be like us but she is one of us."

Every one looked at him. Dumbledore came in.

"Your going to make her one of you?"

He asked Sirius. They looked from him to Sirius.

"Why not? If she was bad then she would have killed Professor Dumbledore."

Sirius said and the other nodded there head. So they were going to make Alice one of them.

Sirius opened his moth to say something. But then there came a load scream.

Coming form Alice's room. They all got up and ran to her room.


	3. The Nightmares Of A Demigod

_**Chapter 3: The Nightmares Of A Demigod**_

_**No One's POV**_

They ran into Alice's room she was still screaming. Alice was swinging her arms and legs every were like she was trying to fight something.

Then she flew up yelling in Greek.

_ 1*_"Όχι, σταμάτα αριθ. Δεν μπορείτε να το κάνετε αυτό! Εγώ δεν θα σας αφήσει να ξεφύγει με αυτό!"

Alice said. No one but Dumbledore knew what she was saying.

Alice was coved in sweat. She looked around at us.

_2*_"Τι συνέβη?"

Alice said.

"You were having a bad dream."

Dumbledore said. They other didn't know what she was saying. _3*_"Ένιωσα περισσότερο σαν ένας εφιάλτης."

Alice said. She didn't know she was speaking Greek.

Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Its ok. She said it felt more like a nightmare then a bad dream."

He said to the others and Alice realized she was speaking Greek. "Sorry I had a nightmare."

Alice said back in English.

"What was it about?"

Lily said as she sat down beside her. Alice looked at her with this look on her face.

Then she shook her head.

"It was a man I think. But he looked more snake like then human. Tall and pale. There was this man with him. He look like my mother but more guy then girl."

Alice said still waking up.

"That sounds like the Dark Lord."

Lily said in a scared voice.

"I didn't know Hades was here?"

Alice said and they looked at her. Then Dumbledore told her who the Dark Lord was.

"Oh. I guess my brother is helping him. Maybe that's why I'm here. Mother knew or must of banished my brother and he came here."

Alice was talking to her self more then the others.

"You guys are at war?"

Alice asked.

"Yes we are."

Dumbledore said.

"My mother told me a story about a son of hers. He had the power of to open portals to other dimension. Not a lot of gods or demigods have that power to do that. I know I do but my mother made sure I couldn't do that any more."

Alice said as she took a deep breath and went on.

"He wanted to rule over the Gods. Cause if you don't know the Titans were the first. Then one of them had kids the gods. Zeus was the one that saved his brothers and sister. Zeus became the king of the Gods. He married his sister Hera. They had kids as while but Zeus and the others beside Hera has demigods. But a few don't have any. Athena has kids but they are born from her mind just like she was born from Zeus's head. Sorry for the side story. But back to the story. A lot of demigods who doesn't like the gods think this as while. It was the Titans, then the God, and they want to be Next to rule. The Gods need the demigods to do most of there bidding. We can go place and challenge any one we want. Gods can't go each others realms. My mother tricked him into opening a portal to a different dimension. Then she pushed him in. We don't know what happened to him till now."

Alice said. The others took a while to take in what Alice just side. Dumbledore smiled. He heard the old legends of the Greek Gods.

But he never thought it was real. Then Alice turns up and is telling them about them.

"So you think your brother is helping the Dark Lord?"

Sirius said. Alice looked at him.

"Yes maybe my mother knew what was going on here. Maybe she sent me here to help you and save your world. Then maybe after that I can live a normal life."

Alice said as she leaned her head back against the wall.

"But how do you know for sure if he is helping him?"

James said. Alice didn't know how to tell them.

"So back home our dreams or nightmares aren't like yours. Ours is real or things that are about to come. That's why most of us don't like to sleep. Cause when we close our eyes we don't know what we are going to see. Sometimes we even see our own deaths. You remember what I said about most of the ways we die."

Alice said as she got up.

_**Alice's POV**_

As I stood up and my body was hurting.

_4*_"Φράγμα σώμα μου πονάει."

I said in Greek. I loved to talk in Greek.

"What did you say?"

Sirius said to me. I smiled at him.

"It really bugs you when you don't know what I'm saying?"

I said and he looked at me.

"Maybe a little."

He said as he took a step towards me. I did the same we were face to face.

I smiled more.

_5*_"Αλήθεια τώρα. Γιατί δεν μπορείτε να κρατήσετε τα μάτια σου από πάνω μου? Σας άρεσε μου ή κάτι τέτοιο?"

I said and he looked mad. Sirius opened his mouth to say something. But I moved in and kissed him. Then pulled back.

He looked shocked and so was the others.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

James said.

"If you guys don't mind I'm going to take a shower."

I said as I left the room. I grabbed my bag before I left.

Then I locked the door. I turned on the hot water and took off my clothes.

Then I step into the shower.

_**Sirius's POV**_

I was in shock of want Alice did. She kissed me and then she left. "You ok Patfoot?"

James asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine Prongs. She just surprised me that's all."

I said and every one left the room. I sat down on a bed and put my hand up to my mouth.

I could still feel her lips on mine. There was power coming off her and her sweetness.

My heart is still beating like a hippogriff running. But Alice pulled away to fast.

I wanted to pull her back and kiss her more. I don't know why she is making me fell like this.

She makes me want to do stuff to her. But I don't know if I want to rip her clothes off or to curse her.

My lips were started to tingle as I remember her kiss. I growled to my self.

Why do I want to roll over at her feet and do want ever she wanted. I hate me self for falling over my self for her.

When she speaks Greek it was hot even though I didn't understand what she was saying. Then I heard the door open and Alice came out.

Her hair was wet and she looked sad. I guess she didn't see me.

She walked over to her bed and put her bag down. Then sat on her bed and looked over at me.

"Sorry about the kiss I thought it would make you mad."

Alice said. I smiled at her.

"Its ok you just surprised me. I really didn't mind it."

I said but before she could say anything. Betty came in and threw her self at me.

Her lips pressed on mine.

"I missed you Sirius."

She said into my ear. My eyes flew to Alice but she wasn't in the room any more.

_**Alice's POV**_

When the girl kissed him I just left. I didn't want to be in the way of those two.

As I walked into the kitchen Lily was kissing James. I turned around and took the long way around to the sitting room.

Remus was sitting there reading a book. He looked up at me.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

I said and he nodded and I sat next to him. He tensed up as I sat down.

"You ok?"

I asked him and he looked at me.

"I'm not use to having girls sitting this close to me."

Remus said in a low voice. I could see the scars on his face and arms. I could smell the wolf in him.

"Why are you looking at me with a sad look?"

He said. I got up and pulled him with me.

"I need to talk to you alone."

I said as I pulled him out of the house and into the woods. Once we were alone.

I sat him down and sat next to him.

"I want to tell you something about me that I never told any one before. Not even my own mother but she knew."

I said. I hand my hands balled up.

Remus put his hand over one of mine.

"Take your time and you don't have to tell me."

He said. I looked at him.

"I want to tell you. When I was 12 I got into a fight with a god. I didn't know he was a god. I thought he was a powerful monster. I didn't back down. We fought and I started to realize he was really a god. And I was done for. But he stopped and he said to me. That cause of my will to prove my self to my mother. He cursed me with the form that I like to change into."

I said softly.

"What is the form you like to change into?"

Remus asked me.

"Dumbledore told you that dog is my mothers animal but the wolf is the first dog right?"

I said. Remus nodded his head.

"While my form is a wolf and my curse is. And I hope you can understand. My curse is once a month I have no chose but to change into my wolf form for the night."

I said and waited for him to say something.

"You're a werewolf?"

Remus asked me. I looked at him and he was looking at me.

"That's a yes and no. It is true that I have to change under the full moon. Like a werewolf. Most thing I am. But I'm the same if I choose to change now. There is just me in the wolf. Unlike the others. They are them but they have a wolf spirit with there own. But the curse isn't just once a month. My sight, smell, speed, and mind works like at wolf. I know what happened to you."

I said as I looked down. I felt him freeze.

"How did you know?"

He said scared. I moved closer to him.

"I can smell the wolf on you. And you shouldn't be scared. Your not a monster I should now. I fight monsters all my life. You change once a month and your not in your right mind. So its not you it's the wolf that comes out. Just once a month your not you. Unlike me I stay cursed day after day. I know I might not look it but I can feel the curse running in my blood. Even if I close my eyes I can still feel it and see it. You should be happy that your human."

I said and he pulled my head back so he could look at me.

"You are human Alice."

Remus said. I looked at him and a tear ran down my face.

"My father was human, my mother is a Goddess not a human. Then I'm cursed to be part wolf for the rest of my life. Does that sound like a human to you?"

I asked him and his thumb wiped around the tear.

"No matter what you are still a human to me."

Remus said and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Remus. I just wanted you to know so you know your not the only one."

I said and he put his arm around me.

"Thank you and my friends know what happened to me. They have a cell in the basement for me. They will have to put you in a cell just to be on the safe side."

Remus said as he put a arm around me. I smiled and snuggled a little closer to him.

I was never like this before I was cursed. But after that I was like a wolf pup that wanted and still do.

Wants to be touched by my pack but I don't have one.

"We better get back before they think I ran off with you."

I said and we got up and headed back to the house. As we came in no one was out.

So we just sat on the couch and I leaned on him and he out his arm around me.

I think he feels like a wolf to since it was the night of the full moon. It was still early so we just sat on the couch leaning on each other.

Then James and Sirius came in with Lily and the girl that threw her self at Sirius.

"What's up with you two?"

James said with a smile.

"Just waiting for the full moon."

Remus said and every one looked shocked at what he said.

"Is there something we're missing?"

Sirius said. But Dumbledore walked in.

"Ok Alice you told him?"

Dumbledore said and I looked at him.

"I knew there was something different about you. But it was the same with Remus. I was just waiting to see if you were say anything."

He smiled at me. I nodded.

"Yea will I'm ready when ever its time."

I said and then Remus hunched over.

"Its all most time."

He said and we got up and headed down to the basement. There was three cells one for Remus, me and Michal.

They were going to put me at the end.

"No I should be in the middle."

I said and they looked at me.

"Why?"

James said. I looked at him.

"Cause I might be able to help them both if I'm in the middle."

I said and they put me in the middle. I turned around and started to take off my clothes then I started to change.

Once it was done I turned around and shook my fur. James and Sirius were staring at me.

I licked my lips and smiled. Showing my fangs at them.

"Very funny Alice."

James said with a smile. Sirius shook his head.

Then they left and I watched Remus get out of his clothes and told Michal to do the same. He did and they both knelt down.

Then the changed started. Michal was crying and trying not to scream.

Remus just breathed and let the change happen. After they both changed they threw them self's at the cells.

I could tell there was spells on them. I looked t Remus and he started to calm down and he laid down.

Then I looked at Michal and he did the same. I laid down and let my power calm them down.

Soon they were fast asleep. I couldn't fall asleep cause if I did then they would wake up and started biting them selfs.

My back was up against the side of Remus cell. His back was against it as while.

I kept my eyes on Michal cause this was his first change.

It's been hours and then Michal started to change back and I got up and looked at Remus.

He to was changing back. I took a deep breath and changed back. After the full moon the changed hurt. I was panting as I put on my clothes.

Then after they changed I was able to put my hand threw the bars. I touched Remus back and he jumped at little and looked at me.

"What did you do?"

He said in a horse voice.

"I have a power that can calm wolfs down. I thought it might work with you guys. And I guess it worked. Do you feel ok?"

I asked him he smiled at me.

"I don't feel any pain. Thank you."

He said to me I gave him a weak smiled. I was tired from staying up all night.

Then the door opened and James, Sirius and a few guys came down. They looked at me then at the others.

"What happened? They don't look like they changed."

Said a man that I didn't know. James and Sirius looked at me but I was stared to fall asleep.

"It doesn't matter now. Lets get them out of there."

James said. I stumbled out and up the stairs.

Lily and a few other lady's were sitting at the table. I walked past them and Lily smiled at me.

I smiled back and headed back to my bed. Then I fell face down on the bed and feel asleep.

No matter how tired I was I still had nightmares. It was like before.

I was standing in a dark room. The Dark Lord and my brother were talking.

But there was a man there as while. He had greasy black hair, a long nose and dark cold eyes.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but my brothers eyes looked my away and smiled.

_ "Sister you came back. You should join us before you get your self killed."_

He said. The other two turned and looked at me.

I could feel their power. They were strong but I kept my power down and weak looking.

My dream self spoke.

_ "I rather not brother. I'm not evil as you are. I don't kill the innocent like you. I use my powers to try and save life's."_

He looked mad at me.

_ "Your just like our damn mother! I bet you are just as weak as our brothers and sisters! Mother gave me a few powers that they don't."_

He started to laugh. I didn't smile.

_ "Yea maybe she sent someone here with me that is stronger then you?"_

I said and he stopped laughing and looking at me. I could see fear in his eyes.

_ "If that is true then why haven't I felt someone like us there with you?"_

He said and now I was smiling.

_ "Maybe I have the power to shield them from you. Mother told me a lot about you. While besides your name."_

I said to him.

_ "Why didn't she tell you my name for?"_

He said a little pissed. I smiled more.

_ "Cause names have power or maybe she didn't cause you are to weak and not worst telling me your name."_

I said and then I felt his power hit me and I woke up in a cold sweat and I was growling.

_ 6*_"Είμαστε σε μεγάλο πρόβλημα. Πώς θα πάμε να το κάνει μέσα από αυτόν τον πόλεμο?"

I said to my self.

_1*- No, No stop it. You can't do this! I wont let you get away with this!_

_2*- What happened?_

_3*- Felt more like a nightmare._

_4*- "Dam my body is hurting."_

_5*- "Oh really now. Why can't you keep your eyes off me? Do you like me or something?"_

_6*- "We are in deep trouble. How are we going to make it through this war?"_


	4. Sirius & Alice

_**Chapter 4: Sirius & Alice**_

_**Alice's POV**_

My clothes was wet with sweat.

I got up and grabbed my bag and made my way to the bathroom.

Every one was fast asleep as I walked by.

I saw Sirius naked in his bed and alone.

He's laying on his stomach so all I could see is his ass.

I smiled to my self as I went into the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water, then took off my wet clothes.

The water felt great as it ran down my body.

Then the door opened and someone came in.

I forgot to lock the door.

Then I could hear who ever it was peeing.

When I heard the flush I peaked out to see Sirius washing his hands. "Don't you every knock?"

I said to him.

Sirius jumped and turned around showing me the front.

I kept my eyes on his.

"Sorry didn't know it was you in here. Girls lock the doors when they are showering."

He said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Didn't think any one would be up this late."

I said as I put my head back in and under the water.

I could hear Sirius move closer to the shower.

"Will I had to take a leak. So Alice before you came here did you every had a boyfriend?"

Sirius said as he sat down.

"No I never had a boyfriend. Never been with a guy."

I said to him as I washed my hair.

"Really? Have you every wanted to be with someone?"

He said in a low voice.

I sat down with the water hitting me.

"I have thought about it. But back home I was always on the run or fighting. Never had the time to find a boyfriend or had sex. That was my fear that I was never going to know what it was like. But that started when I was 14."

I said with a laugh as I turned off the water.

"Should I leave so you can get out?"

Sirius said and I could hear a small smile in his voice.

"No your good I'm going to sit in here for a while and dry off a bit."

I said as put my head back against the wall.

"So would you just have sex with anyone or with a boyfriend?"

Sirius said softly.

I smiled to my self.

"Trying to get in to my pants. . .will into the shower with me?"

I said with a purr in my voice.

"N-no I'm not. I'm just want to know that's all."

Sirius said. I giggled a little.

_** 1*"Ξέρω ότι με θέλετε. Το βλέπω στα μάτια σου."**_

I said in Greek.

Sirius pulled back the curtain and looked down at me.

I didn't cover my self up cause I knew he seen girls naked a lot of times.

"You know when you speak Greek it turns me on."

Sirius said as I saw his erection.

Now I know my face turned red as I looked up his fit body to his pretty gray eyes.

"Really why is that?"

I said as I stood up.

His hand moved slowly to my hip.

I had a scar there and his thumb rubbed it softly.

"I don't know why but it just does. Since meeting you I been wanting to be around you. I want to roll over for you. You could say Alice."

He said as he moved into the shower with me and closed the curtain.

I could feel my heart starting to race.

I was up against the wall and Sirius just a few inch's. away from me. _**2*"Ω Θεοί μου. Είναι αυτό πραγματικά συμβαίνει; Είμαι πραγματικά έτοιμος γι 'αυτό;?" **_

I said to my self.

Sirius's eyes widen when I said that.

He moved closer to me and I could feel his erection rub up against me. His lips moved closer to mine.

I never kissed any one before.

Then before I could do anything Sirius kissed me.

I thought he was going to kiss me hard and ruff.

But this was sweet and soft.

I closed my eyes and his hands moved up my body.

I moaned softly as his hand brushed my breast.

One of his hands stayed on my breast and the other one went into my hair.

His body pressed up against mine.

I moaned more as his erection rubbed up against my V.

His mouth moved from my lips to my neck.

"You have the cutest moan."

Sirius said in a husky voice into my ear.

I put my arms around his neck.

"Don't say such things."

I said breathlessly into his ear.

He licked my neck to my earlobe making me moan.

"Its true love. You have a very cute moan and a sexy body."

He said as he pushed a little up against me.

It was pushing up into me slowly.

I gasped a little.

"Sorry its your first time so its going to hurt a little."

Sirius said.

"What if someone walks in on us?"

I said to him.

Sirius pulled back and smiled at me.

"Don't worry love I locked the door and put up a barrier so no one will hear us."

Sirius said as he lifted one of my legs.

I bit my lower lip.

"Don't worry I'm going to take it slow cause I want you to enjoy your first time."

Sirius said as he kissed me once more.

Then he slowly pushed his erection into me.

Very slowly he put it in then stop to let me get use to it.

This took some time but soon he had it all the way in.

Then he pulled it out and did it again.

This time it didn't hurt as much.

"You didn't make a sound."

Sirius said to me as he looked at me.

"Sorry Sirius its just I'm use to not making a sound during painful things."

I said remembering all the times the monsters did to me.

Sirius kissed me softly.

"Its ok I wasn't sure if I was hurting you or not."

He said as he pushed it a little harder into me making moan loud.

Then he started to go in and out of me slowly at first then started to go faster.

His mouth started to suck on my neck.

I was moaning into his ear as he lifted me up in the air and I wrapped my legs around him.

The next morning I woke up to something moving me back.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sirius sleeping.

He has his arms around me and we were still naked.

I rolled over and snuggled up to him and I started to kiss his neck. "Mmm?"

Sirius said as he opened one of his eyes to look at me.

"I guess you have fun last night."

He said as he rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him.

"Oh yes I had lost of fun."

I said as I kissed his lips and wiggled my hips against his.

Sirius was starting to get hard again.

_** 3*"Βλέπω θέλετε να πάτε και πάλι την αγάπη."**_

I said in Greek and that made him roll over fast so he was on top of me and between my legs.

"I don't know what you said but I want you."

He said as he kissed me and pushed him self into me.

I moaned and we did it again.

But we couldn't finish cause every one was getting up and getting ready for the day.

"We finish up tonight."

Sirius said as he got up and handed me my clothes.

I put them on and went into the kitchen.

Lily was cooking and every one was sitting at the table.

I hobbled to the table cause my lower parts hurt a lot.

"Whats wrong with you?"

James said with a smirk on his face.

Sirius came in and pulled me up, sat down and pulled me down on his lap.

Every one could see my red face.

"I knew it."

James said into his coffee.

Lily smacked the back of his head softly.

"Be nice love."

Lily said as she smiled at me.

I smiled back at her.

Sirius put his arms around me and nibbled on my side.

"Hehe. Sirius stop that."

I giggled to him.

"Make me."

He said and I smiled at him.

Then I put my hand on his knee and froze it.

"THAT'S COLD!"

He yelled as I jumped up and fell into Remus who just walked in.

I was laughing at Sirius who was smiling at me.

"I remember that later Alice. Just you wait."

He said to me.

Lily walked over and started to unfreeze his knee.

"Yea just remember I don't need a wand lover boy."

I said as Remus helped me into a sit.

"While we better get going."

James said as he stood up and kissed Lily.

Then all the guys left living me and Lily alone.

"So how was Sirius?"

She said making me go red even more.

"W-what do you mean?"

I said.

Lily moved her long red hair over her shoulder.

"I walked like that after my first time with James. I know Sirius has a thing for you."

Lily said to me.

I smiled at her as I looked down at my cup.

"He was great. He took his time with me. Sirius is a good kisser."

I giggled and Lily joined in with me.

"I wouldn't know but I think James is even better. But then again they are like brothers. So they might kiss the same."

Lily said as she turned green.

"You ok Lily?"

I asked as I stopped laughing.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

She said as she stood up and ran to the bathroom.

I got up and followed her to the bathroom where she was vomiting.

I held her hair back till she was done.

After she brushed her teeth we went back to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that I haven't been feeling so good."

She said to me with a weak smile.

"Do you mind if I can take a look at you?"

I said to her.

She nodded and I got up walked over to her.

Then I ran my hands over her with magic coming out of them.

I started form the head and worked down.

So far nothing seemed to be wrong with her.

Till I got to her stomach.

I stopped and ran my hands over her a few times.

With different kinds of magic but one of them came back and told me what was wrong.

While it wasn't wrong but something right and good.

_**4*"Θα έχετε την ευκαιρία να γίνει μητέρα."**_

I said in Greek.

Lily looked at me.

"What did you say?"

She said but I think she knew what I was saying.

I was in shock to and I didn't know why.

I opened my mouth to speak but then the front door banged opened. The guys came in talking load but froze when they saw us.

"Whats wrong!"

James said as he saw me kneeling in front of Lily shock on both of our face's.

Sirius looked at me then back at Lily.

1*-I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes.

2*-Oh my Gods. Is this really happening? Am I really ready for this?

3*-I can see you want to go again love.

4*-You are going to be a mother.


End file.
